


In the Middle

by Enziroth



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, and when I say zero plot I mean it, shameless gangbang, with like zero plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 14:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18551431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enziroth/pseuds/Enziroth
Summary: Roronoa Zoro is the New World's fiercest bounty hunter, a bloodthirsty demon who leads a crew of equally bloodthirsty monsters. And for two years, he's chased the same prey, hunting one pirate across the whole of the seas.The thing about Blackleg Sanji, though, is that he hunts right back.





	In the Middle

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“No chasing. Nothing. For a _month_ ,” Zoro promised. Fuck, he was so close, Sanji actually seemed to be considering it.

Sanji closed his eyes, took a few deep breaths, then opened them again. The grim determination in the harsh set of his face told Zoro everything he needed to know even before the man spoke. “Fine. But I-”

Zoro scooped him up before he could finish his sentence, carrying him over to the middle of the room. He flung his coat on the floor and dropped Sanji squarely on top of it, then kneeled down and got to work.

“At least give me a minute, you goddamn brute,” Sanji snapped at him, but he lay back, letting Zoro pin him beneath his weight. “Like I was _saying_ , I’ll fucking do it, but I don’t want to see any of you bastards chasing me around. No following me, no hunting me, hell, don’t even _look_ at my wanted poster, you hear?”

“Mhm,” Zoro offered, getting his hands under Sanji’s dress shirt and sliding it up. The flesh underneath was pale, which was fucking perfect, because that meant it would look all the better when he left it marked-up and reddened.

He went for the neck first, working Sanji’s skin between his lips and sucking hard. He heard the man hiss at him, but he didn’t care. He bit down just to hear him hiss louder as he pushed Sanji's thighs apart and grinded himself against the space between them.

_Fuck_ , Sanji was hard too, heat seeping through those black dress slacks. He could call Zoro all the names in the world, could tell him he was a moron and a dumb brute and a stupid musclehead all he wanted, but his body gave him away every time.

Zoro left a few more marks against the the man’s neck before the pressure in his dick became too much and he was forced to pull away. Sanji had to be the hottest fucking thing he’d ever gotten his hands on, so going slow simply wasn’t an option when he was dying to get inside him.

He sat up, dragging Sanji up by the shoulders and guiding him to straddle his thighs. He slid his hands down Sanji’s back, appreciating the muscle there, before settling to grope his ass. The flesh felt good against his palms, even through the thin fabric of his pants; Zoro was getting close just from feeling him up. He squeezed, heard Sanji’s sharp intake of breath, and grinned.

Zoro could feel the others crowding around, Sanji twisting his head to keep an eye on them but not offering any complaint. Somebody reached down and tugged Sanji’s shirt over his arms and head, and when that didn’t garner any resistance, they all closed in. Fingers slid through his hair and hands made their way to his arms and chest, everybody taking advantage of whatever they could reach.

Between all of them, it didn’t take long for a cock to find its way to Sanji’s mouth. He closed his lips to it at first, leaning back, but hands from behind pushed him forward again. Zoro dimly recognized Law to his side, tattooed fingers reaching out to get a good grip in Sanji’s hair so the man could be urged to take his dick. The head pressed up against Sanji’s cheek, leaving a wet smear, and he grudgingly opened to allow it in.

Zoro took a moment to appreciate the view, enjoying the way the thick shaft forced Sanji’s jaw to stretch around it. His own cock throbbed in response, and he tugged the rim of Sanji’s slacks down so he could get at actual skin.

Sliding his pants down freed the man’s dick, which stood up in flushed relief against his stomach. Zoro gave it a few pumps, digging his thumb into the tip to see how sensitive he was there. Sanji bucked in his lap and choked, Law pulling back to give him space to breathe, and from the narrow-eyed glare shot his way Zoro figured he’d found a weak spot.

Zoro stared right back, shifting his whole hand up to clamp tight around Sanji’s tip just so he could watch him shudder helplessly beneath the pressure. Sanji’s thighs wrapped tight around his waist, squeezing with painful force in response, but he was forced to give in when Law’s slender fingers grasped his chin and guided Sanji to open wide for his cock once more.

Zoro let go, having mercy on him just this once. Besides, from this angle he could lean over Sanji’s shoulder a little and see down the lithe muscles of his back to the smooth curve of his bare ass. All it took was a little change in position, moving Sanji’s weight to sit more fully on his hips, and he could slide his hands around and really get a feel for what he was working with.

It didn’t take long to shift from fondling his ass to teasing at his hole, and Zoro prodded at him, testing the resistance. Sanji was clamped shut tighter than a vise, the flesh there trembling as Zoro brushed a curious fingertip over him and circled his rim.

“You’ve been fucked before, right?” he asked. Sanji made a noise in the back of his throat as if to answer, but Law pushed him down onto his cock without giving him the chance to move away. Sanji’s eyes slid closed as he let his mouth be used, lost to the world for a moment.

Zoro took that as a yes. It wouldn’t make sense for a man as attractive as he was to get this far without _somebody_ shoving their dick in him, anyway.

He had to root around for a minute to find the lube, considering it had been in his coat and his coat was now trapped under all of them, but he eventually got to it. He warmed the little bottle in one hand while he slid Sanji’s jeans a little further down his legs so he had room to work with.

Sanji started squirming, shifting uncomfortably, and Zoro looked back over the man’s shoulder to see that one of his men had started messing with the man’s ass in his place. The guy was experimenting with his hole, trying to tug at the skin around it to spread it open. He did something Zoro couldn’t see, and Sanji’s whole body jerked, one foot darting out behind him to catch the guy in the gut and send him flying back against the far wall.

It was good timing, too. Zoro had just been about to bash the guy in the head for not using lube.

“Ow, fuck,” the man rasped, slumping against the wall and clutching at his stomach.

“Hrm hmph hrm,” Sanji said around the cock in his mouth, his tone demanding an apology.

“Sorry, sorry,” the guy wheezed out, trying to stand, then collapsing back down with another pained groan.

“Hrm _hm_ ,” came the response from Sanji, smugly superior, and Zoro’s cock jerked in his pants. He couldn’t help it; seeing Sanji demand control over a situation always turned him on, and it was even hotter now; the man was still finding ways to assert his opinion even after agreeing to be fucked by a dozen men at once.

He got one hand slicked up, eyes going back to Sanji’s cock. He couldn’t resist fisting it again, enjoying the smoother slide the lube afforded and sneaking a look at Sanji’s face to see if he’d get the same reaction.

Nothing. Sanji kept sucking at Law, even as someone else tangled a hand in his hair to grind their dick on his face. Ace had somehow gotten one of Sanji’s hands around him to jerk him off, and Sabo had caught hold of the other one, guiding it to wrap around his shaft.

_Damn_. It was hard to get Sanji to lose his cool like that, so Zoro had hoped he’d get more use out of teasing his weak spots, but the man was too adaptive.

There were plenty more places to try, though. And hell, he’d had to chase this bastard halfway across the New World just to get him naked on his ship, so he wasn’t keen on fooling around any longer.

Zoro slid his hands around to press at Sanji’s hole again, working a lubed-up finger past the tight ring of muscles. Sanji’s body fought him hard, squeezing to try and force him out, but he shoved in deep and waited out the waves of pressure. Sanji shuddered again, his thighs clenching hard around Zoro’s waist as he struggled to adjust, so Zoro distracted him with a rough grasp around his cock.

Soon he relaxed, and Zoro could stretch him enough to work another finger in, scissoring them and grinning against Sanji’s neck as he felt the man’s insides give way for him.

To his side, Law let out a strained breath, holding Sanji’s face flat against his crotch as he came down the man’s throat. He gave a few final half-thrusts, making sure Sanji had to swallow, before pulling out and leaving a sticky trail between his tip and Sanji’s mouth.

Zoro took the opportunity to slide in a third finger and leaned close. “I can’t wait to feel you on my dick,” he whispered in Sanji’s ear, fingers pushing in and pulling back to mimic rhythmic thrusting.

“I can’t wait to not see your stupid green hair for a whole month,” Sanji rasped back, before the crewmember grinding against his face turned his head to push his cock into the man’s mouth.

Zoro took that with a grain of salt, then curled his fingers inside the man, relishing the sound of Sanji choking in surprise. He slid them all out a moment later, finding the lube again to slick himself up. Lining himself up with Sanji, he held the man still with both hands on his hips so he could enter in one smooth slide and-

_-oh fuck, oh shit, fuck, fuck fuck fuck-_

Zoro was forced to stop before he was even fully in, taking a moment to think of all the most disgusting wounds he’d ever seen, of all the useless maps Nami made him look at, of anything but how fucking _perfect_ Sanji’s ass felt around his cock.  The man was insanely tight, hole clinging to him and sucking him in, and that wonderful heat inside of him kept massaging his shaft in pulses of pressure.

It took longer than it should have for him to get control over himself, because he kept thinking of how hard Sanji’s mouth was getting fucked right now, and how good it would feel to thrust straight up and cum all the way in the man’s guts.

Eventually, he had enough restraint to start moving in again, and after a few more half-second close calls, the curve of Sanji’s ass was resting firmly in Zoro’s lap. The moment it did, Zoro’s mind snapped, and the next few minutes were a haze of sensations.

A warm, willing body in his arms. Supple flesh bunching beneath his palms. Simmering warmth like a vise around his dick. The corded muscles in Sanji’s legs flexing against his waist, the man’s chest leaning into his for support as he was impaled over and over again. The smell of sweat and salt and sex in the air, the skin of Sanji’s neck giving way beneath his teeth.

Zoro wasn’t the kind to believe in heaven, but when it was dropped into his lap like this…well.

With the way Sanji’s insides gripped him, though, and the little noises he made around the cock in his mouth whenever Zoro slammed home, he knew he wasn’t going to last. The man was too much for him to handle, even split up between the five other guys on him at the moment, and Zoro came back to the world with the realization that he was going to have to fight to enjoy this any longer.

He wouldn’t have it any other way. He’d fought the man to a standstill time and time again, racing against erupting volcanoes, oncoming typhoons, and even the collapse of an entire island. This would be no different.

He’d clashed with Sanji more times than he could count, their battles brutal and unrestrained, and each time he’d had to back off before completion. The man would escape, slipping away as Zoro was forced to retreat with his crew to safety, and it would be another few months’ long hunt to track him down again.

But this time, there would be no retreating. This time, their years-long fight would end with Zoro in the position of complete domination over his rival. All their battles before had been high-stakes, but this time, Zoro knew he _had_ to win.

_Because_ , as Zoro realized with sobering severity, _if I mess this up…I’ll never get the chance again_.

He slowed his pace, keeping his thrusts deep but lessening the frequency to where he had a half-second to recover from each stroke before plunging back in. He’d only ever get to enjoy this once, so he damn well wasn’t going to waste it by finishing early. Besides, he’d never fall before Sanji did.

When the man fucking Sanji’s mouth finally came, though, pulling back to let the semen drip off Sanji’s tongue and down his chin, it took everything Zoro had not to tip over the edge right then and there. Sanji just looked so fucking _good_ like that, flushed and panting with cum splashed over his face, his eyes half-lidded as he licked his lips and swallowed.

Zoro slowed even more just to watch, fixated on the little pink tip of his tongue as it peeked out from his mouth, on the demure half-smile he was wearing, the way he leaned forward a little to let his hair fall out of his face.

The little daze he was in only lasted for a moment, though, and Sanji shook his head, letting go of Sabo’s cock so he could wipe his mouth with the back of his hand. His gaze went to Zoro, and his face twisted into a scowl, conveying his displeasure at how much he’d been messed up. For someone who always looked so put-together, it had to be bothering him.

“Suck it up, princess,” Zoro told him, and Sanji flipped him off.

“Behind you, Zoro,” Sabo murmured as he stepped around him to stand next to Sanji, sliding a hand in the man’s hair. “Are you ready for another, or do you need a moment?”

Sanji turned away from Zoro to glance up at him, swallowing again before focusing on Sabo’s flushed cock a few inches from his face.

“Well, aren’t you just the _perfect_ gentleman,” Sanji snarked, but he leaned forward anyway, letting his tongue out to lap at the man’s tip. He moved his free hand to grasp Sabo’s hip so he could hold him stable as he leaned in further, slowly taking Sabo’s cock into his mouth and down his throat.

“I try,” Sabo responded, his voice a little strained. Zoro didn’t blame him; he’d be hard-pressed to remain coherent if Sanji was doing _that_ to him.

The little distraction had kept him from peaking for long enough that the threat had passed, and Zoro pulled Sanji closer, speeding up his pace once more.

He was safe like that for a while, pressing his face into the side of Sanji’s neck so he couldn’t see what the man was doing to Sabo. He got a hand around Sanji’s cock again, alternating between pumping his shaft and teasing at his tip just to feel him shudder and buck. It served him right; judging by the way Sabo’s breath was coming fast and Ace was hissing through his teeth, Sanji was dishing out plenty of his own kind of torment.

Zoro was still holding out alright, but apparently, only a few more minutes of that torment was all Sabo could take. The man warned Sanji of his coming climax with a gasped word, one hand squeezing Sanji’s shoulder tight…then spasming as Sabo cried out, Sanji sucking him down until the very end.

When Sanji finally released him, leaving him with one last sultry lick at the now-oversensitive head of his cock, Sabo staggered a few steps back and collapsed down against the wall, looking utterly wrecked.

“My turn,” Ace piped up, characteristic sly grin making an appearance as tugged himself out of Sanji’s grip and took a few steps forward to be right up by his face.

Sanji swallowed hard, probably taking down the last remnants of Sabo’s release, before he glared sideways at Ace. “Your _turn?_ ”

Ace’s grin widened. “Why, need a break?”

Zoro took advantage of Sanji’s distracted state to nip at his neck again, drawing out a hiss. He pushed in a little harder on the next thrust, enjoying the slick squeeze of lithe muscles around his cock as Sanji clenched down around him.

“Yeah,” Zoro whispered, breathing hot against Sanji’s skin. “Too much for you?”

Sanji turned away from Ace, that glare now focused on Zoro. “Too much for _me_? I’m too much for _you_ , asshole!”

Zoro shifted his angle a little bit, just enough to jab Sanji’s prostate head-on a few times, making the man swear and dig his fingernails into Zoro’s shoulders.

“ _Bastard_ ,” Sanji swore when Zoro relented, then Zoro found himself swearing in return when Sanji leaned back and canted his hips down onto his cock.

_Oh, fuck, fuck, so fucking good, not gonna make it-_

_No. Won’t let him win._

Zoro snatched up the lube and redoubled his efforts on Sanji’s dick, squeezing tighter and moving faster, all the while speeding up his thrusts to keep a merciless pace. Sanji countered by yanking his face out of Ace’s grasp, sitting forward to put his full weight on Zoro and matching him thrust for thrust.

_This_ was the kind of fight they lived for, Zoro recognizing the same drive for victory in the glint in Sanji’s eye as the one he felt rising in himself. This was the game they played, month after month and year after year, each one bringing everything they had to the table, seeking the slight edge that would lead to absolute triumph at last.

_This_ was why no one else could satisfy him, why he’d been chasing Sanji for as long as he had, and _this_ was what had driven Sanji to him as well. This meeting of wills, this clash of equal forces, challenging each other and being driven all the more wild as those challenges were met every time.

_But this time_ , Zoro thought, feeling his climax nearing and knowing he couldn’t hold out much longer, _this time_ , _I’m going to win_.

Sanji had to be sensing his nearness too, the man’s teeth bared in the competitive grin he’d become well-familiar with. He had to be thinking he had the edge on him now, riding him, with nobody else there to distract him from Zoro. He had to be thinking he was close to winning.

He was wrong.

Zoro leaned in, brushed his mouth against the warm column of Sanji’s neck. The flesh there went taught, Sanji sensing his presence. Zoro had figured out ages ago that he was sensitive to pain. One good bite would probably drive Sanji wild, but the man was ready for that.

Zoro let his breath ghost against the man’s skin, enjoying the way it trembled, feeling his restraint fraying. It was only a matter of seconds.

Sanji tensed, preparing for a bite.

Zoro drew even closer, right up against him…and whispered in his ear. “I win… _Sanji_.”

Sanji’s eyes went wide, thighs squeezing him painfully tight, and his cock jerked in Zoro’s hand. Warm semen spilled out of him, Sanji mouthing curses as Zoro milked him all the way through.

Zoro managed one last thrust, releasing Sanji’s cock so he could clamp his hands down on the man’s waist and slam his back to the ground, hips stuttering. As the physical pull of it all overwhelmed him, the heat and the pressure and the slick friction coming together to force him over the edge, his mind finally caught up.

He’d said his name. He’d never called the man by name before, not even once, but now he’d said it, and that meant it was _real_ , this was _Sanji_ beneath him, _I’m in him, I’m in Sanji, I’m fucking Sanji, right fucking now, I’m coming in Sanji-_

He locked his grip around the man, holding Sanji still as he pounded into him and came deep inside.

They lay there for a few long moments, both struggling to catch their breath. Zoro could feel himself softening inside of Sanji, but he didn’t want to slide out yet, didn’t want to leave the warmth of the other man’s body. Sanji seemed to be of a similar mind, his legs still closed tight around Zoro’s waist as his heaving chest slowly returned to normal.

Staring down at the man beneath him, the flushed face and the soaked, shiny-blond hair, the deep hazy blue of his eye and the soft pink of his lips, Zoro decided that this was it. This was his peak, his ultimate triumph, and whatever Sanji demanded of him, he’d do it, just so he could get back to this place. Here, looking down at Sanji’s warm, sated body, knowing that _he’d_ given that to him, that _he’d_ brought him here…this was where Zoro wanted to be.

A stray thought, a sudden hint of a desire, flitting through his head. _I want to kiss him_.

He should ask. Maybe Sanji would-

Ace’s voice brought him back to reality, a hand clapping on his shoulder with a loud _smack_. “Hey, I know you’re the boss, Zoro, but...”

Zoro worked his jaw. Sanji had shaken himself out of his daze, just like he’d done earlier, and was now looking up at him with his single visible eyebrow raised. He looked good like that, his hair falling all over his face and sticking to his sweaty skin.

“Yeah?” Zoro acknowledged, huskily, eyes still fixed on Sanji beneath him. He didn’t bother looking up at Ace; Sanji was far prettier.

“You’re kinda hogging him.”

The little remaining warmth that hadn’t been dispelled by Ace’s interruption evaporated, Zoro remembering the terms of the deal. This wasn’t just the two of them, battling it out for dominance; the rest of his crew was here, and they were eager for their share.

“Go fuck yourself,” Zoro grumbled, but he sat up, leaning back so he could begin to work himself out of Sanji’s body.

Ace laughed at that, but all Zoro saw was Sanji’s grin as he pulled out and left the man to his crew. Victory sung in his veins, electric thrill of triumph replacing the pleasant thrum of satisfaction as he slumped against the far wall of the room and watched his friends descend on the pirate.

There were things he knew he should be thinking of now, like what the hell he was even going to do with his time for a month when he’d already taken out all the strong pirates around here, but it was difficult to concentrate. All he wanted to do was just sit back for a minute and bask in what he’d done, and he was so tired, too, the burning will that normally drove him utterly satiated.

Zoro felt his eyelids getting heavy, starting to slide down. He sank to the ground, leaning back against the wall and closing his eyes.

_Just a quick nap_ , he decided, and drowsiness settled like a thick curtain over him.

 

He woke up a few hours later, bleary-eyed and yawning, still in the same place.

The first thing he noticed in his hazy consciousness was the sound of Sanji’s voice, and he looked around for the man, suddenly wide awake. Sanji always had that effect on him, but he couldn’t see where he’d gone. He’d left him in the middle of the room by his coat, but it was lying forgotten on the ground now, so where was-

_Ah, there._ His crew had dragged him over to the corner, and Zoro caught flashes of the man’s pale skin beneath the tangle of limbs. He pushed himself to his feet, peering over his crewmates to get a closer look at Sanji.

Law was on him now, the kinky bastard. He had Sanji laying back on his elbows as he raised the man’s ass high in the air, one hand pumping his own cock with Sanji’s legs wrapped around his head as he ate him out.

When he got close, he dropped Sanji to the floor and held him down with a hand on his chest. He slid his cock inside, Sanji glaring up at the man as Law bent him in half.

“Fucker,” Sanji bit out a moment later, as Law lasted only a few strokes and came inside of him just to raise him back up and mouth at his hole once more. “Goddamn brute. Animals, all of you!”

Law pulled back, frowning as if to argue with him, but Sanji was yanking him back the next moment and hissing at him for stopping.

“Pass him here when you’re done,” Ace called out, and Sanji’s stuttered curse was cut off by his own gasp as Law hummed and moved right back in.

Zoro watched from the sidelines, gaze following Sanji as he was handed back and forth between his crewmates. It had been enough time since their last fuck that he’d recovered, and he wanted one more round before he had to let the man go, but Sanji seemed to be enjoying this too much.

Ace asked if he could suck Sanji off as he took him from Law, and Sanji snapped at him, but he tangled a hand in Ace’s hair and tugged him down all the same. Gin kneeled down beside him and hesitantly reached a hand out, and Sanji grabbed his wrist, guiding him down to his hole so he could slip a few fingers inside.

Even between all of them, and after hours of it, Sanji was still in control.

Zoro finally managed to wrestle him away from the rest of his crew a little while later, guiding Sanji to wrap his arms and legs around him as he picked him up and carried him back to the center of the room. The man felt loose in his arms, and when Sanji spoke, all the faux animosity they usually kept between them was missing from his voice. “Was wondering when you’d come for me, marimo.”

Zoro shifted him around in his grip, stepping slowly. “Got me all figured out, don’t you.”

Sanji’s little laugh was short, but pleasant, sending warm sparks down Zoro’s spine. He made it to the middle of the room and kneeled down by his coat, grimacing as he noticed the state it was in.

Sanji tightened his grip around him, turning his face to murmur against Zoro’s ear. “Floor’s fine.”

Zoro hesitated. The wooden floors were rough. “You sure?”

The heel of a foot jabbed into his kidney. “Yeah, dumb bounty-hunter. It’s _my_ back.”

“Okay, okay, stupid pirate, if you want splinters,” Zoro shot back, standing once more and taking a few more steps with Sanji in his arms to reach the far wall. Instead of laying him down on his back, though, he kneeled down once more and propped him up against the wall, shifting so Sanji’s weight rested on his hips.

He pulled back a little, adjusting the way Sanji’s legs wrapped around his waist and testing his hole. He was still slick from whoever’d been in him last, and his insides were warm and inviting. Zoro didn’t even wait, just lifted him up and slid himself right in.

“Didn’t know you were _this_ bad with directions, marimo,” Sanji whispered, hips languidly moving to meet Zoro’s as Zoro fucked into him. “This isn’t the floor.”

Zoro leaned forward, pressing Sanji further up against the wall. He curled one hand around Sanji’s shaft and brought the other up to the man’s head, holding his face. “I know. Just wanted to look at you.”

It was a slower kind of coupling, Sanji barely moving his hips to ride him, both of them lacking the energy to really go at it like they had before. It worked for him, though, Zoro taking the time to enjoy how nice Sanji felt in his arms when he was all fucked out like this.

“Was it good for you?” Zoro asked, his face buried right up against Sanji’s neck. This position was his favorite, he decided, where he could be as deep in Sanji as he wanted and still hold the man close.

Sanji eyed him for a moment, as if gauging whether he was serious. “…You’re really asking me that?”

“Yeah,” Zoro said, burrowing in closer as he moved his hips. Sanji smelled good, too, sweat and sex and spice.

Sanji leaned forward and bumped their foreheads together. “Idiot. Don’t ask stupid questions.”

“Not stupid,” Zoro panted out. He knew he was close, knew he wouldn’t be able to fight it off this time. He’d used up all of his restraint earlier, but he knew that when he came it’d all be over. He’d be done, his crew would be done, and Sanji would have upheld his part of the deal.

_And_ , Zoro though, remembering his own part of the deal, _it’ll be another month before I can even start trying to see him again_.

But no matter what he wanted, no matter how much he tried to stay in this moment, he knew it wouldn’t last forever. He could feel Sanji getting close too, the man’s breaths coming a little faster. His hand was still on Sanji’s face, and he found that he had one more thing to ask before he let him go.

This time, there was no one to interrupt him when he asked Sanji if he could kiss him.

And there was no one else there to hear when Sanji said yes.

They came together, Zoro feeling warmth pulse against his fingers just as the wave inside of him crested. Just like before, he lay there for a moment, enjoying the little aftershocks and the comfort of simply being this close to the other man.

He knew he had to pull away eventually though, and he did. No matter what he wanted, he couldn’t demand more out of Sanji than the man wanted to give him. He’d exhausted all he could think of just to get this far, and it had been well worth it; and besides, if Zoro was this tired, Sanji had to have it ten times worse.

It was time to let him go.

 

“Finally,” Sanji sighed, leaning back. “A whole month, completely free of you. I can’t wait.”

Zoro slumped into him, the man’s weight a heavy reminder of his presence. “Yeah, yeah.”

“I’m going to get so much done. My bounty will be so much higher…I’ll be out of your league, marimo.”

“Can’t believe I convinced you to do this,” Zoro mumbled, face buried against Sanji’s chest. Even exhausted as he was, the man still managed to crack a lazily smug grin. “Doesn’t matter if you get outta my league. I’ve already won, curly.”

Sanji made a derogatory noise in the back of his throat. “You haven’t won shit, idiot bounty hunter.”

Zoro huffed. “Yeah, I did. Dumb pirate.”

“You didn’t. Stupid green hair.”

“Ugly dartboard brows.”

“You didn’t have a problem with them earlier,” Sanji pointed out. There’d been a lot going on when Zoro had first gotten his hands on him, but it would’ve been impossible to miss Zoro staring at him every chance he got.

“My hair didn’t bother you, either,” Zoro reminded him, and before Sanji could insult him again, his expression shifted from familiar rivalry to something more…sincere. “Really, though. Was it good for you?”

It was the mother of all useless questions, and considering how well they knew each other by now, Zoro was already well aware of the answer. But the simply request in that single dark eye, staring up at him as Zoro lay limp in his lap, was something Sanji found he couldn’t deny. “Yeah. It was great for me. _You_ were great for me…Zoro.”

The man’s name was a little awkward in his mouth, something he’d tacked on to the end without really thinking about it. He’d said it a million times before, whether it was telling his friends about the bounty hunter that followed him everywhere or asking around the underworld to make sure the man was still okay after the latest crazed marine power struggle, but he’d never said it directly to Zoro himself.

It was such a silly thing, really, but Sanji remembered how he’d felt when Zoro had said his own name to him for the first time a few hours ago. That wasn’t something he was going to forget soon, that husky voice whispering the word right into his ear as if by just saying it, he _owned_ it, and Sanji along with it. And by saying Zoro’s name, Sanji wanted that, too. A little piece of Zoro, all for himself.

Zoro’s smile had started small, a little upward twist at the side of his mouth, but it slowly spread across his face as if he was fighting to contain it and failing.

“Okay,” Zoro whispered, letting his head fall forward and Sanji could feel that wide smile pressed right up against his chest. “ _Now_ I’ve won.”

Sanji raised an eyebrow, glaring down at him, but Zoro’s eyes were already shut. It was obvious that he’d tired himself out, especially considering how the others had done far less work and passed out far sooner, but it was still odd to see the lethal Pirate Hunter letting his guard down so easily.

When a few minutes passed and Zoro didn’t awaken, Sanji relaxed, letting his scowl fall into a fond smile as he ran a few fingers through Zoro’s hair. He was so soft like this, so open and trusting, that Sanji couldn’t help but wrap an arm around his shoulders and hold him close.

Laying there in the bowels of a bounty hunter ship, surrounded by the sated, unconscious bodies of some of the fiercest fighters in the world, Sanji took stock of the evening. His ass hurt from being pounded for hours, his throat was sticky from the amount of cum he’d swallowed, and every inch of him was sorer than it had ever been before.

Zoro’s voice, murmuring in his head. _Can’t believe I convinced you to do this._

Sanji felt his smile twist into a triumphant grin of his own.

He’d never tell the man, of course, but it was kind of cute that Zoro thought this whole thing was _his_ idea.

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY I LIED there's a little plot and it goes like this:
> 
> Sanji needs to do something vitally important and he can't have Zoro barging in and ruining it halfway through, so he chases him down and bargains with him and his crew to leave him alone for a little bit. And if he just so happens to convince a bunch of the hottest bounty hunters in the world to fulfill one of his deepest fantasies, that's just a bonus, right?
> 
> Yeah okay that's it.


End file.
